Moonlight Sonata
by PhantomD
Summary: Maka's curiosity gets the best of her and she messages the number she finds in a book at the library. The mysterious boy on the other end invites her to a charity gala in which her father's boss is a contributor, making for an interesting night of playing hide and seek to avoid her father's overprotective gaze. Rated M for the last chapter. SoMa.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Welcome to my first Soma fic! **

**Its gonna be a few chapters long and its an AU based off the prompt thats along the lines of "I found your number in the pages of a book and decided to contact you". I'm quite proud of this since its only the second multi-chapter fic I've finished. **

**Thanks to my sister (whose username I'll add when she finally posts her Soul Eater story) for being my beta (or more along the lines of "tell me that this story isn't shit).**

** Enjoy!**

* * *

_He walked towards her and she noticed something almost otherworldly about him, like he was not what he seemed to be. _

_ "You aren't actually 20 are you?" she asked._

_ "No. I'm much older. I've been looking for you for a very long time."_

_ "I feel like I know you from... like you're from my past in another life."_

The sound of a book slamming shut filled the area.

"UGH." Maka Albarn groaned as she placed the book back on the shelf. "It's the same thing in every young adult novel now. Paranormal and supernatural beings falling in love with regular old teenage girls."

The girl walked back past the bookshelves towards the front of the library, looking defeated. She had gotten bored of the typical young adult stories and had already read almost all of the ones that were different or worth reading. Looking up and down the shelves for something new, she noticed a book with no title written on the spine. This was typical of some areas of the library but this section was usually filled with colourful novels to attract the young fickle readers to them. She picked the book off the shelf and noticed the front and back didn't have anything written on them either. She opened it up and was surprised to see that it was handwritten. She flipped through the whole novel and found no scratch marks to indicate mistakes.

She read the title and was surprised to see the name of a book she recognized, but had never read. _The Piano Tuner_ had come out ten years prior but this book looked to be older. She assumed someone had simply taken the time to handwrite the whole novel. Whoever had done this must have had a lot of time on their hands and a serious hand cramp.

Taking this book and the other she had found, she headed to check them out. She started towards the self-checkout, then realized there was no barcode anywhere on _The Piano Tuner_. She looked around and saw that there were no librarians in the front area and decided to do something she would have never done in a million years. She quickly checked out the other book and just left.

When she got home she opened the book and started to read. The handwriting was perfect; legible and pleasing to the eye. She noticed things like how their q's wrapped around like they were eighth notes and some letter connected to others like cursive. The letters were all practically the same and they were all the perfect, same height. She thought about how it would make an excellent computer font. The story itself was interesting enough but she just wanted to know who had written it. As if some higher power was listening, she turned the page and written in different handwriting was a series of numbers.

_It looks like a phone number, _Maka thought. She pulled out her cell phone and thought about calling, but decided to play it safe and texted it instead.

Maka: Hi there

A few minutes later she got a response.

Unknown: Hi? Who is this?

Maka: I found this number in a book and was curious.

Unknown: You did? What book?

Maka: Well the book is the Piano Tuner but it's a handwritten copy

Unknown: You found that old thing? Hm. I didn't think anyone would have picked it up. It was put in with books that look almost identical

Maka: I found it in the teen section

Unknown: Oh so you're a teenage girl then?

Maka: What makes you say that? I could very well be a teen boy or an old lady or something.

Unknown: Only a teen girl would actually contact this number from a book

Maka: I'm curious, what can I say? Are you the one who wrote this book out by hand?

Unknown: Oh god no. That was my brother. Not sure what compelled him to do that but he gave it to me for my birthday

Maka: So why was it at the library?

Unknown: Because my entire family is crazy?

Maka: Do you not like them?

Unknown: Why do you care? I don't even know you or your name.

Maka: I told you, I'm curious. My name is Maka.

Unknown: More like nosy, Maka. But fine. My name is Soul, and no, I'm not particularly fond of my family.

Maka: That's a pretty interesting name. But I guess I can understand that. I'm not particularly fond of my father.

Soul: Daddy issues? ;)

Maka: Haha, hilarious. Not quite, I just don't like his womanizing ways. It's why my mum left.

Soul: That's rough. My brother is just kind of a jerk and my parents are controlling snobs.

Maka: Pretty shitty. How old are you?

Soul: 19. Old enough to be far away from my parents lol. You?

Maka: 18. Old enough to not be home when dad brings random women home.

Soul: True enough. So what made you pick up that book? Aside from your apparent curiosity.

Maka: I like teen novels but lately they've bored me and I've always like older book as well. It just looked so out of place I just had to pick it up.

Soul: And you just had to text this number? What would you have done if I hadn't responded.

Maka: I would have assumed it was a landline and probably called. I really needed to know who took the time to suffer through hand cramps and write it.

Soul: You just need to know everything don't you?

Maka: How can you say that after only having talked to me for 15 minutes?

Soul: Call it intuition

Maka: Men's intuition has never been perfect.

Soul: Bitter man hating feminist are we?

Maka: Not at all! I dislike womanizers and I'm a traditional feminist. Simple equality and all that jazz.

Soul: Well then I guess I should count myself lucky I'm not a womanizer. Girls with daddy issues can be scary ;)

Maka: How's that "pretending to be cool by teasing me" thing working out for you?

Soul: Hey, I don't have to pretend. I am cool.

Maka: Is that what you practice saying in the mirror?

Soul: I don't know if I like you tone.

Maka: We're texting, how can you tell what my tone is?

Maka grinned. She enjoyed winning arguments and from the way this was going, she was. Suddenly her phone rang. Without bothering to check her caller ID since it was always Tsubaki or her father, she answered, "Hello?"

A deep voice met her hears. "Now I can tell what your tone is just fine."

"Soul?" she asked. His voice was nothing like she thought it would be, even thought they had only been speaking for twenty minutes. She had to admit it thought - his voice was sexy.

"Yep," he replied. I figured this was you couldn't tell me your tone wasn't snarky."

"You sound different that I pictured. Your voice is much deeper."

"You sound less annoying than I thought as well."

Maka scowled even though Soul couldn't see. "Rude."

"Hey, it's a compliment. I did say less annoying didn't I?"

"It's the part where you thought I was annoying that was rude."

Soul chuckled and Maka decided she liked his laugh. She could deal with his snarky comments for now. "Well honestly I don't know you well enough to call you annoying and mean it."

"Well thanks. I guess."

"So Maka, how did you enjoy the book?"

Maka looked down at the book that was in her lap open to the page with Soul's number. It was a little less than halfway through the book.

"It's alright I'm not very far. Honestly I don't think under normal circumstances I would have picked it up.

"Oh good, I thought I was the only one I knew who didn't think it was a masterpiece."

Maka laughed. "I've read masterpieces and this doesn't quite meet the cut. Although I'm surprised you've actually read it."

"Me reading it is the reason my stupid brother decided to give me that for my birthday. He saw me reading it and I guess I looked really engrossed in it cause he assumed I loved it."

"Well you have to admit, the handwriting is beautiful. his eighth note q's are so cool!"

Soul sighed, "that's so like him. Everything is about music. He fucking sleeps with that violin of his."

"Is he any good?"

Soul actually laughed out loud at that comment. When he calmed down he said, "he's a fucking prodigy. Ever heard of Wes Evans?"

Maka gasped. Wes was the biggest violin star of the time. "Wes Evans is _your brother_?"

"Yes. And no I will not get you his autograph."

"You're forgetting I have a whole book he wrote in my hands." Maka said, flipping through it. She stopped on the last page where she noticed he had written:

Soul,

It makes sense you like this book, the piano was always your best instrument. I miss you playing it for me.

Happy Birthday,

Wes

* * *

**It's kinda short and cliffhanger-y but I really want to get this out there because maybe it will motivate me to actually type up the rest of the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyo! Chapter 2 is here! Its short but I have the whole story finished and typed up so I'll be updating like, every other day for the next week or so till its finished being updated. **

**Thanks to my beta/bestie/sister lovegirlmoregirls (who has the whole story in her hands to read while she is away for two weeks) for reading and telling me to get my butt in gear. **

**~Enjoy~**

"I forgot about that, but they wouldn't know it was his."

"Soul, his signature is in it. Not his whole autograph but his name. He wrote that note to you at the end."

There was a silence on the other end of the line for a moment. "What does it say?" Soul asked.

Maka told him what she had just read at the end of the book. "Do you want the book back?" she asked.

Soul laughed again. "It may seem super heartfelt, but that's just the way my brother is all the time. You can keep it, bring it back to the library or give it to me, it's all the same to me."

"I'd feel kind of awkward bringing it back to the library. Can I give it back to you?" Maka didn't care so much if she kept it or not, she just really wanted a reason to meet Soul in person.

"If that's what you want. You have to bring it to me though, since you're the one who picked it up in the first place." She could almost hear the smirk he most likely had on his face. She wondered what his smirk would look like since he was never in any of the photos she had seen of his brother.

"That's fine. Did you want me to just come to your place or meet you somewhere else..." she trailed off.

"Are you busy Friday night?"

"Nope."

"Perfect. How about you accompany me to a stupid gathering so I'm not bored out of my mind and return the book at the same time?"

Maka's heart raced. He wanted to take her to a gathering of some sort? "We've never actually met and you're inviting me to a party?"

"Think of it as like a blind date and as compensation for taking up my time today."

She huffed, then sighed. "I suppose that's fair considering I know your brother isn't a shady person. What's the dress code?"

"Do your hair and makeup for a formal event, then send me your measurements. It's a party that my parents are going to be at and they're very picky about dress code. Not that I care what they think but I don't want you feeling embarrassed, and not that I think you'd dress awfully but think of it as a thank you for coming with me."

"Uh, I guess so. So I guess I should just meet you at your place then?"

"I'll text you my address. And if you're really that worried about me being a creep or anything, you can find me on Facebook under 'Soul Eater'."

"Soul Eater?"

"It's a nickname from high school that stuck and it keeps any connection away from my family."

"Alright then. I'll add you as a friend tonight and I'll send you my measurements when I can get my friend to help me tomorrow."

"Perfect, I'll see you Friday."

"See you then." Maka said then he hung up. She just realized that picking up this particular book got her what is basically a date on Friday. Grabbing her computer she opened Facebook and typed in the search bar "Soul Eater". When she clicked on his profile her breath caught in her throat. He was gorgeous and truly one of a kind.

Like his brother his hair was as white as snow and stuck up in a messy but attractive way. His eyes were red, but for some reason that didn't scare her like she thought it should, and his teeth were more pointed than the average person. In one of his photos at the beach with a blue haired boy, she saw his muscular but lean torso with a long scar that ran from his shoulder to his opposite hip. She looked down at herself and sighed sadly. She had grown a lot in the last year but her breasts were still fairly small and she was nowhere near as curvy as her best friend Tsubaki. She wondered if Soul would still want to take her out when he saw what a child she looked like.

She closed her computer after adding him as a friend and went to cook dinner for herself and her father who would likely come home drunk and blubbering about how much he missed her mother, even though they had been divorced for two years.

**Also, the more this story goes on the more out of character Maka may seem but I tried really hard to keep her true to herself while also working with the boundaries I wanted this story to have. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry this is almost a week later, I just haven't had the time. But here is a short chapter and I will 110% post the next one tomorrow because its so short. **

The next day, Maka opened the door to let Tsubaki in. She came over to watch movies, but Maka had to explain what had happened the day before to her friend. When she finished, Tsubaki looked at her in shock.

"You have a date with the brother of THE Wes Evans?" she asked to make sure she had heard right.

"Yep. So I need you to measure me. Unfortunate chest size and all."

"Of course!" Tsubaki exclaimed. "My little Maka going on a date!"

"Shh! You'll wake my father. He doesn't need to know about this, you know how he gets. Remember at grad when Ox came to congratulate me on my valedictorian speech?"

Tsubaki giggled. "When your dad practically wanted to send him to the moon for even shaking your hand? How could I forget?"

"Exactly. I really want this to go well. I'm not usually one to be like this but he just seems like a genuine good guy, albeit a bit of a 'cool guy'." she said with air quotes.

"He sounds pretty cool. I'm so excited for you!" Tsubaki said, then she gasped, "Did you need help doing your hair?"

Maka laughed. "Yes please. I'm useless at it most of the time. I think I can do my own makeup at least. This is one of the times I wish my mom was here."

"We'll make do. You'll look great, and I know a few tips to make your chest look larger if you want."

Maka's eyes teared up in mock sadness and she put a hand to her chest. "You'd do that for little ol' me?" she said in a southern American accent.

The two girls dissolved into fits of giggles, waking Maka's dad, Spirit, who walked out of his room looking groggy.

"Oh hey there Tsubaki, nice to see you." he said rubbing his eyes.

"Good morning Spirit. Have a little too much fun last night?"

"My boss thought it would be funny to give me twice the amount of rum in my drinks. I don't remember much of what happened towards the end of the night."

"Yea well, Mr. Death sounds like the kind of guy to do that." Tsubaki replied. Both Spirit and Maka had told her a lot about Spirit's eccentric boss.

"Speaking of Mr. Death, Maka, he said you were invited to the party he's helping sponsor on Friday. Some charity thing."

Maka tensed. "Sorry dad, I have plans on Friday. Going out with a friend. You don't know this friend but Tsubaki can vouch for them."

"It's true Spirit. Very nice person." she said catching on quickly to Maka's story and lack of gender pronouns. Neither of them were lying, simply omitting the who and what in the story.

"That's too bad. Anyway you two have fun, I have to get ready for work. Thankfully since it was his fault I got so drunk, Mr. Death said I didn't have to come into work until eleven."

Maka sighed in relief that her father's hangover prevented him from asking them too many questions about this 'friend' and where they were going.

"So do you have any idea what you'll be wearing?" Tsubaki asked when he'd left.

"I have no idea. All I was told was that he'll take care of it. I know his family is rich but I still feel bad."

"I wonder what kind of party it is. Formal parties always have a theme."

Maka shrugged and held up her arms so Tsubaki could measure her chest.

"You've grown an entire inch since we got out bra fittings last year." she said writing it down.

"Doesn't change the fact that I'm an A cup."

"Let me measure your waist. Don't worry, apparently playing with them makes them grow. Maybe Soul could help."

Maka's jaw dropped and her face flushed red. "Tsubaki! I can't believe you would say something like that!"

Tsubaki just winked and measured Maka around the butt.

**Again, sorry about the shortness but here!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's a longer chapter! Nothing much else to say but enjoyyy~**

Friday morning, Maka woke up feeling anxious. Her and Soul had spent a substantial amount of time talking to each other after she gave him her measurements, texting all week at all hours of the day.

Around noon, Tsubaki arrived to help her with her hair. They decided to go with an up do with strands framing her face. Tsubaki placed a sparkling hair clip in that shined in the light when she moved. She kept the jewellery simple with diamond drop earrings and a scythe shaped necklace her mother had given her for her birthday the year before she left. It was small and hard to tell it was a weapon shape.

Tsubaki stepped back and admired her handiwork. Maka had done her makeup while Tsubaki did her hair and her looked very different from her usual self.

"You hardly even look like you. Soul's going to be blown away."

"Are you saying he wouldn't if it was just me?" Maka said raising an eyebrow.

Tsubaki rolled her eyes. "You know what I meant. Ready to go?"

"Yup. Thanks for the ride by the way. I have a feeling driving won't be in my future tonight."

"It's no problem. Let's go. Don't want to keep him waiting." she said trailing off in a singsong voice.

It was Maka's turn to roll her eyes before they headed out the door. The entire ride there, Maka was rubbing her hands together nervously. They arrived far too quickly for her liking and she sat in the car staring up at the apartment building soul lived in. Tsubaki all but shoved her out, wishing her luck and driving off.

Slowly she walked up to the door, to the front area with the buzzers. He was in apartment 6 so she brought her hand up to it but hesitated. She noticed her hand was shaking. Taking a deep breath she forced her hand to press the buzzer. Movement in one of the windows caught her eye and the sound of the door unlocking startled her, so she rushed to enter the building almost tripping over the raised doorframe. Taking another deep breath for good measure, she walked up the two flights of stairs until she came to the door labelled '6'. Before she could even raise her fist to knock, the door flew open revealing Soul in a very flattering pinstripe suit. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. Soul spoke first.

"You know, even after seeing your measurements, I didn't think your tits were going to be this small."

Maka scowled and hit him over the head with a karate chop. "Asshole. I can just leave you know."

"No, no wait, I'm sorry. Just a joke. They're exactly as small as I thought." Maka hit him again. He invited her inside, and to her surprise it was actually pretty neat. She noticed however some things that looked like they were hastily put away so she assumed he had tidied up quickly do she wouldn't think he was a slob.

"So," she started. "I've seen what you're wearing, so what am I wearing?"

Soul smiled, showing her those pointed teeth. "I'm so glad you asked. Follow me."

She followed him down a hall to the left of the living room. They passed the bathroom and headed towards the end of the hall where there were three doors.

"Do you live alone?" she asked.

"Nope." he said shaking his head. "My friend Black Star lives with me. That's his room there on the right. The one opposite is my room. The middle door at the end of the hall is a spare room. No one ever stays here but it was only fifty bucks more expensive for the bigger apartment so we usually use it for gaming. Kind of a second living room slash man cave. You can change in my room. Your dress is hanging on the back of the door. Holler if you need anything."

"Thanks," she said and headed into his room. Looking on the back of the door she found the dress. It was simply and she liked that since she was never one for the flare. It was a strapless black dress that feel to her ankles. It had a pale pink ribbon that tied into a bow at the back. It showed off nicely what little curves she had, but as she pulled it on she had trouble getting the zipper done up.

"Soul!" she called. She heard footsteps outside the door. "Can you come in and do up the dress?"

He slowly opened the door, eyes closed as he poked his head in. He peeked with one eye and seeing she was covered and holding her dress up, he walked in to help.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"It's amazing! You did well."

"Great. Oh and one last thing." he said an walked over to his dresser upon which two masks sat. He grabbed both and handed her the more feminine looking one.

"It's a masquerade?"

He smiled. "Yep. So you don't even have to show your face to anyone."

Maka looked down at her mark. I was also black and made of metal which was put together to look like lace. It came up like the front of a crown on her forehead with rhinestones in the same pink as the bow she wore, in a fleur-de-lis shape. His was also black but a solid velvet material with no embellishments, except for a small piano key pattern lining the left side.

She tied it around her head, and looked up at Soul. "You look great Maka."

Hearing his voice say her name along with a compliment made her blush and she was suddenly glad she was already wearing blush on her cheeks. "Thanks. When are we leaving?"

Soul glanced at his watch. "The party starts at seven so we should be leaving in fifteen to twenty minutes."

Maka nodded and sat down on Soul's bed. "What should we do until then?"

"Are you thirsty or anything?"

Maka giggled inwardly. She was thirsty but not the kind that required water. She mentally smacked herself for making that joke. "No I'm alright for now. Are you going to be drinking tonight?"

"Of course. There's only so long I can deal with my parents when I'm sober. Does a nerd like you drink?" he said smirking.

She wanted to smack that smirk off his face. "Rude. I'm not a huge drinker but it's not like I've never done it."

"So in other words you're probably a light weight."

"Just because I'm small doesn't mean I can't hold my alcohol. I was going to have a drink or two tonight anyway."

Soul laughed. "You're something different Maka. I'm glad you texted me last week."

"What can I say? I have a thirst for all kinds of knowledge."

He smile at her and she returned it. "So where is your roommate anyway?"

"He's out with some girl he met the other day. He seems to really like her even though he won't come out and say it. She's a lot quieter than him so she's been rubbing off on him and it's wonderful. He's way too loud sometimes."

"He sounds fun."

"He's a good guy. I'm sure it's more fun than living with your dad."

"Ugh, don't talk about him. He's going out tonight meaning he'll probably come home hammered with a girl on his arm. I don't understand how he can get all these girls! He's usually at least ten years older than them and he's not as handsome as they seem to think he is. The fact he has a teenage daughter closer to their age than he is doesn't even seem to bother them!"

"I won't bring it up again. You won't even think about him tonight."

"That's true. You know what? I think I could use some water before we leave."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, here's the next chapter! This one is probably the longest in the story because its got the most content in terms of time taken in the story. **

"Maka why are you rubbing your legs like that?" Soul asked as they were being dropped off at the venue.

"I'm suddenly nervous. I have a bad feeling."

Soul grabbed her hands to stop them from moving. "It's going to be fine. I just have to make my presence known for an hour or two, and then we can leave, alright?"

Maka took a deep breath and nodded, blushing again at the close proximity. "Okay then. Let's go."

They stepped out of the car and someone led them in. Maka could see flashed coming from around the corner of the building for all the rich people, but since he wasn't one to enjoy the limelight, he arranged to have them head in the back, much to Maka's relief. Entering the ballroom, Maka's jaw dropped. Several very expensive looking chandeliers hung from the ceiling and each table had a massive flowered centerpiece.

"You'd think instead of spending so much money on the decor, they'd just put the money towards the actual charity." Soul said dryly, steering Maka towards the refreshment table.

The word charity echoed in her head. "Charity?"

"Yea, it's a charity event."

"Soul... Death Industries wouldn't happen to be one of the sponsors would it?"

"Yes, why?"

Maka went pale. "Remember that bad feeling? Yea that's because my dad's boos is Mr. Death. He's here tonight."

The corner of Soul's mouth twitched as her tried to hold back a smirk. "Well this should make for an interesting evening then. I didn't know."

"You're really lucky this is a masquerade event. My dad probably won't recognize me. I've never been this dressed up in front of him."

"Not even at prom?" he asked.

"Well yea, but I didn't have a date so I didn't get super dressed up or anything. My dress was from a cheap department store."

"The boys at your school were missing out then." he said quietly.

Maka blushed a bright red but before she could say anything, a man walked up and shook Soul's hand. As they spoke, Maka realized with his hair and teeth that his identity wasn't as concealed as hers. He introduced him to her as his date and she smiled and shook his hand before they said goodbye and the man went to go find someone else.

"Soul! There's Mr. Death!" she whispered to him, pointing over at a very tall man dressed in a black suit, wearing a skull shaped mask. "I don't see my dad though..."

"What does he looks like?" Soul asked, glancing around, being able to see more since he was taller than her.

"About your height, dark red hair, probably wearing a tie shaped like a cross."

"Yea I don't see him."

"That's either a good thing or a bad thing." she said. "He could either be in the bathroom with a bimbo, stuffing his face, or he just isn't here yet."

"Let's assume he's in the bathroom and avoid them until we find him."

"Maka nodded and noticed anther white haired man across the room. "Hey Soul, is that your brother?"

Soul snapped his head up from his drink and looked in the direction Maka was. He sighed. "Yep. I'll wait for him to talk to me. I'm not all too eager to talk to them yet."

"You know, the faster you talk to your family, the less time you have to spend here."

Soul looked over at Maka who had a shit eating grin on her face. He huffed and dragged her in his brother's direction.

Wes noticed the, approaching and smiled. "Soul, I'm so glad you showed up. Mother and Father will be pleased. And you even brought a date." To Maka he asked, "what did he bribe you with?"

"Tasty food and fancy dresses." Maka replied. Wes laughed and Soul scowled.

"Well at least you brought a girl with a sense of humour. Unlike your last girlfriend. She was funny in all the wrong ways."

"Blair wasn't meant to be funny. We were just friends anyway."

"That's not how I remember it."

"Well it doesn't matter how you remember it, that was two years ago. Now, if you'll excuse us." Soul said pulling Maka away from his brother.

"What was that about?"

"This stupid girl Blair. We were 'fuck' buddies minus the 'fucking' part. We never actually had sex, even though she told everyone we did. I went along with it cause I was sixteen and thought it was cool. The most we did was fool around a bit cause her tits were massive."

Maka suddenly felt self-conscious. She knew boys mostly cared about looks and boobs which is the second reason why she rarely trusted them, on top of having the dad she did.

"But if the boobs are attached to an awful person it kind of loses its coolness." he finished.

That made Maka feel a little better, but the comment itself had dampened her mood. She'd maybe ask more about Blair later, especially if she had a couple drinks in her. She tended to be more liberal with what she said.

"Have you seen your parents around yet?" she asked instead.

"No, but they usually like to make a grand entrance, usually with a large donation. Have you seen your dad?"

"I thought I saw his hair somewhere but when I looked back, it was gone."

"Well I suppose we should count ourselves lucky then."

"Let's go get a drink." Maka said hastily.

"I didn't think you were serious about that, but alright."

Approaching the bar, Maka counted herself lucky that age wasn't a concerning factor in drinking at these events, since it was strict invites and plus ones only. She asked for a vodka tonic and downed it the minute the bar tender handed it to her. She asked for a second but only sipped at this one.

"Hello, hello!" a voice from behind them said. Maka froze and almost choked on her drink, and Soul turned to see who had been talking to them. "You must be Soul Evans! Such a pleasure meeting you!"

"You as well. Mr. Death right?"

"You got it kid!" Mr. Death said. "And who is this young lady?"

Maka turned, and could see his eyes widen with surprise under his mask.

"Well hello there Maka! Your father said you couldn't make it tonight."

Maka looked around quickly to make sure her father wasn't around to hear. "I didn't realize that Soul here was taking me to the same event. Please don't say anything to him. I'm surprised you recognized me, but I'm sure he won't. I'm Soul's date and you know how he gets."

Mr. Death nodded his head in understanding. "Right, like the graduation incident. Your secret is safe with me. I didn't know you were acquainted with young Soul here. You father never mentioned any other connection with the Evans'."

Soul answered for her. "We met recently, and she didn't know I was an Evans at first. I didn't know her father had any connection to Death Industries or yourself."

"Mr. Death, there you are!" another voice said. Maka's blood ran cold and Soul smirked as Spirit approached. "The Evans heads will be making their entrance soon. Who might these two be?"

"This is the youngest Evans, Soul and..." Mr. Death hesitated at introducing Maka, who Spirit had not recognized, like she thought.

Soul interrupted saying, "This is my girlfriend, Maya."

Maka smiled, but reached behind Soul and pinched his back for calling her his girlfriend. Although she supposed the simple letter change to make her name different was clever.

"Nice to meet you. Mr. Death, we need to get to our places." Spirit said. Looking back at the two young adults, he mentioned, "you remind me of my daughter a little," then walked off with Mr. Death who turned and winked at the two of them.

Once they were out of earshot, she turned to Soul. "Your girlfriend?"

Soul shrugged. "It was the first thing that came to mind. This could work though. I'm sure my parents will be thrilled when they find out." he said dryly.

"I need another drink," Maka replied, turning towards the bartender for something stronger. Soul followed suit, downing a few drinks so he was pleasantly buzzed. Perfect for dealing with his parents. He could see Maka's cheeks were extra pink, showing her tipsiness, even if she still looked sober otherwise.

"Come on Maka, let's go get this thing with my parents over with."

Maka giggled and followed him towards the stage. When they got fairly close, his parents walked on stage and the music playing in the room faded to a quiet whisper. Soul's mom spoke into a microphone.

"Hello and welcome to the Evans Charity Gala!"

Soul's father spoke next. "We would like to extend a particularly warm welcome to our partner in this event, Death Industries."

"You will noticed booths set up around the room with silent auctions and donation boxes, so feel free to wander and chose to do either in help of the Children's Hospital Charity." Mrs. Evans continued.

"As you know, we have children ourselves, and while they may be all grown up, children will always be an important part in any parent's lives. So please help us in building those who are sick a better future." Mr. Evans finished.

There was cheering and clapping as they descended from the stage, Soul rolling his eyes all the while.

"They seem like lovely people." Maka told him.

"I never said they weren't. We just have our issues."

After a minute of people their hands, Mr and Mrs Evans noticed their youngest son, and made their way towards him. Maka linked her arm with Soul's and pulled him to meet them halfway.

"Good evening Soul." Mrs. Evans

"Mother. Father."

"We're glad you made it. We weren't sure if you were going to come. And I see you brought a guest." his father said.

"Ah yes, this is-"

"Maka." she said extending her hand to shake Soul's parents hands. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Mrs. Evans smiled genuinely at her and returned the handshake. "Wes did mention briefly a girlfriend now that I think about it."

"We're not-" Soul started the Maka squeezed his arm and shot him a look that went unnoticed by his parents.

"What Soul means to say is that we're not really labeling it as such yet. We've only been dating a short time."

"You must really like her to be bringing her here this soon. We didn't meet Blair until much later and you never invited her to an event like this."

Maka scowled at the mention of Soul's ex-fuck buddy. She didn't like that his family kept bringing her up.

"She's not Blair. She's got much more of an air of sophistication and genuine interest for Soul that Blair never had." Mr. Evans told his wife.

That made Maka smile. _Take that bimbo bitch_, she thought.

"You're right. I approve Soul." Mrs. Evans agreed.

"Thank you, Mr and Mrs Evans, that means a lot." Maka said. She could feel the alcohol starting to hit her a little harder.

"Not that I need your approval to date someone." Soul said.

"We just want you to uphold a standard of sorts, son." Mr. Evans said.

Soul grabbed Maka's hand. "My standards are very different however, and I don't need you to tell me what they are and aren't. I've made my appearance, now if you'll excuse us..."

"It was so nice to meet you!" she called back. To Soul she said, "your parents aren't so bad. Come on, let's get you another drink."

"Let's just leave."

Maka stood firm. "Stay for another few minutes, show them that you're fine and then we can go. She handed him a drink. "Here, drink up."

Soul sighed and shrugged, taking the drink.

Twenty minutes late, Maka and Soul were both pleasantly drunk and leaning against each other at the bar.

"- so then, we he noticed that Ox was shaking my hand, he practically ran over and was all 'take your hands OFF my darling Maka!' I swear he nearly pissed himself, my dad scared him so bad."

Soul laughed heartily at the story, then looked around. "Maka, don't freak out, but we need to leave. My parents are talking to Mr. Death and your dad."

"Oh shit." Maka swore. Soul laughed as it was the first time he'd heard her really swear all night.

"Come on," Soul said, pulling her towards where they had arrived earlier on in the night.

**There it is! Also I'd like to address a guest review I got which offered some... "constructive" criticism.**

**Guest: I really do appreciate the sentiment in the beginning of your review, as I know my sentences aren't fully well developed and I've been really trying to work on it since I started writing, but I'd like to remind you that this is an AMATEUR story written for my enjoyment about anime characters and I'm not looking for your approval so I'm sorry that my chapters are short, but if you really looked, you'd see that they're like that because they each follow a specific part of the plot. This ISN'T your creative teacher's class.**

**Too little description is better than too much where it's long and drawn out, and overall this story is only 20 pages in microsoft word so it's by no means a novel and the chapters can be as short or as long as they need to be. And if it's not satisfying to my readers than thats okay because I wrote this for me, and if they like it at all then I'm over the moon about it and happy they even took the time to glance at it. So I'm going to ignore your "challenge" and honestly, I don't care much for your praise on my effort. I just wrote a story that made me happy and I thought it could make some other people happy as well.**

**I'm sorry if I came off in any way rude, but your review wasn't exactly the best example of ****_constructive_**** criticism.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone so first things first I wanna apologize for this update cause its hella short (like only 300 words) but because of the length of the last chapter and the next one I didn't really have anywhere to put this so I'm shoving it here in this pathetic little update.  
Also, the next update might be a couple of days because its long and I want to make sure its perfect so I'm reworking some of it (spoilers, its where the M rating comes in) so be ready for it.**

Over on the other side of the ballroom, the Evans, Mr. Death and Spirit were having a conversation.

"Oh by the way Mr. Death, did you get the chance to meet our sons?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I briefly saw Wes, but didn't get the chance to talk to him. I spoke will Soul earlier however."

"I'm glad. I'm so happy he found a nice girl to go out with."

Mr. Death smile knowingly. "She is something isn't she?"

"Even though I could tell she had something to drink, she wasn't obnoxious like most girls her age."

"Yes, Maka is a much better match for him than that awful Blair girl."

Spirit perked up. I'm sorry, did you say Maka? I thought her name was Maya."

Mr. Death sighed. _Sorry Maka, there's not much I can do here._

"No I'm sure she said her name was Maka."

"That's what she looked so much like her. I'm going to kill that boy!"

Mr and Mrs Evans looked at Mr. Death confused, but he just shook his head. "It's better not to ask."

Spirit looked around and found a waiter. "Have you seen a young girl in a black dress with a young boy with white hair?"

"I believe they left five minutes ago."

"Damn!" Spirit cried.

"Spirit calm down. They're both responsible adults. He's just a boy."

Spirit sniffled and nodded sadly, accompanying Mr. Death back towards the Evans'.

**Again, I'm really sorry it was so short but in a few days you'll have another (smutty) update!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! So I know I said a few days and its been like, a week, but I am back with the final chapter! **

*****WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS ADULT CONTENT NOT SUITABLE FOR CHILDREN*****

**THIS IS WHERE THE "M" RATING COMES IN PEOPLE**

**That being said, it's not until like halfway through the chapter so I'll put some stars where it starts for anyone who doesn't want to read the smutty bits. I also want to apologize if Maka seems at all OOC in this chapter I tried my hardest to keep her in character even with what happens but I wanted this to be a little smutty. I tried my best!**

In the parking lot, Soul and Maka had found their driver and hopped in the car, both laughing at the situation they had almost encountered.

"He's going to go crazy when he finds out!" Maka said.

"Because we lied or because he thinks we're dating?"

"Both!" Maka cried and dissolved into fits of giggles on Soul's lap. She rode the skirt of her dress up higher on her legs and sighed. "It's so warm in here."

Soul's eyes widened as her creamy, slender legs were better exposed. "Really? Let's turn on the AC then." He pulled her off his lap and pulled her dress down, accidentally touching her thigh in the process.

The touch to her leg sent shivers down her spine and she leaned over onto Soul's shoulder. "So what kind of fooling around did you and Blair do?" she asked.

Soul tensed, and immediately Maka felt she should regret asking. "Why do you want to know?"

"Well both Wes and your parents brought her up. I just wanna know."

"It didn't go too far honestly. Nothing below the belt without clothing on, so really I just played with her breasts a lot. We made out and, uh, she would sit on my lap and stuff."

"Sit on your lap and stuff?"

Soul turned red. "Dry humping. God it sounds so bad." he whispered.

Maka laughed again. "It's so funny hearing you say that. Your sexy voice doesn't suit that kind of talk."

"My sexy voice?" Soul asked suddenly amused.

"It's so smooth and deep. Sexy is the best way to describe it, although velvety would work too."

"So drunk Maka doesn't get as flustered as sober Maka."

Maka pouted, looking up at him. "Do you not like sober Maka?"

"I like her plenty. I'm just saying I also like drunk Maka."

"Good. Cause I like both of you too. Drunk and sober Soul, even though there isn't a huge difference."

"You're being very cute." Soul said, rubbing Maka's hand absent-mindedly.

"Am not! I'm smoking hot and dangerous."

"Well I won't argue about being hot. Dangerous, I'm not so sure."

"I am so dangerous. My Maka chop will send you running."

Soul laughed. "It does hurt."

The driver pulled up in front of Soul's apartment and opened the door for them. They stepped out and made their way up the two flights of stairs.

"Damn, I should have asked him to take you home. I don't want to send you home in a cab."

"Actually, if it's okay with you, can I stay here? I really don't feel like dealing with my father tonight."

"Sure. I'll get you something to wear to bed."

"Wait! I want to stay dressed fancy for a little while longer. I don't get to do it that often."

Soul smiled and had a great idea. "Sure, just let me do something." He walked over to his record player and put a record on. Maka looked at him quizzically until it started to play slow piano music.

"What are you doing?"

Soul held out his hand and leaned over into a bow and asked, "Would you like to dance?"

Maka smile and nodded. Soul moved the coffee table so they could have somewhere to dance. She took his hand and put the other on his shoulder while he put his on her waist. They danced through the whole first song and during the second, Maka put her head on Soul's chest.

"Thanks for the fun night Soul. I really enjoyed myself."

"No thank you, Maka. Without you , I might have been bored to tears."

Maka smiled into his shoulder. "What are you going to do when your parents ask you about your girlfriend."

"I'll tell them the truth. She's doing quite well and just as cute as ever."

Looking up Maka gave him a confused look. "You're going to lie?"

"No, I just said I'd tell them the truth. That is, if you still want to be my girlfriend?"

Maka's heart lurched. He had just asked her to be his girlfriend!

"You like me like that?"

"Of course. You drove me crazy tonight! I was going to get you a shorter dress, but when I got your measurements, I went and looked at your Facebook profile. All I can say is that your legs will be the death of me. When you arrived in those shorts I wanted to do nothing but touch every inch of your practically endless legs."

"Yes."

Soul was taken aback. "Yes what?"

Maka put her hand on his face tenderly. "Yes I still want to be your girlfriend." She reached up and kissed him lightly on the lips. When she pulled back he was smiling.

"Wait, is that why you wanted me to sit up and pull my dress down in the car? My legs?" She asked.

Soul grinned, hands moving down her waist to her legs. He ran his hands over her thighs lightly and said "Yes. I'm still buzzed and I didn't know how much longer I would have been able to contain myself."

"I'm just glad you're all covered. Those beach photos of you kill me."

"Like what you see?"

Maka flushed and hid her face in his chest as they kept dancing. Soul rubbed the small of her back and she sighed contently. "I think I'm done being fancy for the night."

"Now I'll go get those clothes you can sleep in." Soul murmured into her hair, then went to his room. Maka sat down on the couch and pulled the pins out of her hair, letting it fall into loose waves around her face. She could feel herself sobering up and she just wanted to change and cuddle with her new boyfriend, watching a movie or something. Soul came back and handed her a t-shirt and a pair of boxers he assured her were very clean, then he left her his room to change in while he would change out in the living room and set up a movie. Maka kissed him on the cheek and made her way to his room. While changing she decided to take her underwear off since thongs weren't that comfortable to sleep in.

She headed out to the living room and her breath caught in her throat seeing Soul just putting his shirt on, so she caught a glimpse of his lean muscles.

"You know, I tried to find longer boxers and they are still too short." he said looking at her in the clothes he had given her.

"Well then it's your own fault if you can't keep your eyes off me." she replied.

"Come here you." Soul ordered, and she complied being pulled onto the couch.

"I never imagined me being the type to sleep over on a first date." Maka said sitting sideways on Soul's lap.

"Well there's a first time for everything, and I'd like to make it another first by making out with you." he replied.

"On the first date? You cad!" Maka said in mock shock. Her face softened and she leaned in and kissed him. He immediately relaxed into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around her neck, deepening the kiss by pulling his head closer to her and he lifted her small frame so she was straddling him.

Maka broke away and said, "I hope you don't expect me to dry hump you or anything."

"Of course not. Why would I want you to do something like that? You're a much better kisser than that girl whose name I can't be bothered to remember because I'm too busy thinking about my cool new girlfriend."

"Ah you know just all the right things to say."

"Speaking is overrated. Actions speak louder than words." Soul said and pulled her back into a kiss moving his hands from her waist to stroke her thighs. The moved up and cupped her ass which he found was surprisingly plump for her slender frame. She squeaked a little when he did so, but made no move to stop him from squeezing it. She thread her fingers through his hair, pulling it and making him moan. Her heart did a flip and she was feeling warm all over from the leftover alcohol but she felt the need to taste more of him so she pulled away from his mouth, leaving a trail of kisses down his jaw line and neck. Finding his pulse point, she bit then sucked, earning a groan from Soul. She smiled into his neck and left a few love bites on his neck and shoulders.

"Leaving evidence? Tsk tsk." Soul said. "Looks like you need pay back."

Maka smiled and Soul bit her ear lightly. She gasped and he continued down her neck where he left several marks with his sharp teeth. Maka moaned and her breathing became ragged at his expert sucking and biting.

"My dads gonna kill you," she said between gasps.

He rubbed her sides under her shirt but stopped when he heard her sharp intake of breath when his thumb grazed the side of her breast.

He looked up at her face to see if what he did was alright. "Sorry, it just surprised me. You can keep going." she said. He kissed her forehead and returned to what he had been doing.

Her breathing hitched every time his thumbs brushed against her breasts, make Soul's pants feel tight. She was so innocent he almost felt it criminal to be touching her like that.

"Maka," Soul said and she simply hummed happily in response. "How far have you gone before?"

She looked at him, then turned away shyly, face beet red. "Well you're not my first boyfriend if that's what you're really asking, but I've never gone further than basically what we're doing now. Less breast grazing and ass grabbing though."

He has figured that was the case and he removed his hands from her bare skin. She looked at him confused and he said, "I don't want to push you."

Maka smiled broadly at him. "That's why I'm letting you do this. How I know you aren't anything like my dad. Now I know I made the right decision to let you do it in the first place. You can keep going."

Soul didn't waste any time in continuing and he cupped her breast, eliciting a lovely sound from the girl on top of him. He lifted the shirt over her head, exposing her chest which she promptly covered with her arms in embarrassment.

"Maka, there's no need to hide. You're gorgeous."

"But... they're so small..." she said softly.

Soul took her arms and slowly moved them out of the way. "Who cares? Because I sure don't. No one likes overly saggy boobs and because yours are smaller, they're perfectly perky. They fit in my hands like they were made for them." He placed her breast in his left hand to illustrate this point.

Maka blushed, but didn't try and cover them up again. He was massaging them she felt like she was on cloud nine, even though she couldn't help but remember Tsubaki's comment about making them grow. He pinched her nipple and she mewled in pleasure making Soul's member twitch and he continued to play with them. He leaned over and took an experimental lick on her nipple. the reaction she gave him told him he was more than fine to keep going.

***** NSFW coming *****

"Ah, S-soul," Maka choked out breathlessly.

Soul lightly bit her and brought his other hand back to her ass which he reached underneath the boxers to grab.

"No panties? Naughty Maka," he said. His only response was more moans from her. His fingers slowly worked the way lower on her and she made no objections, so he continued until he felt wetness on the inside of her thigh.

"Holy shit Maka, you're so wet."

"I'm not used to a foreign touch. And you're one to talk. I can practically feel you pants ripping." she said.

"Can I fix that?" Soul said, gesturing to where his hand was. Maka looked at him and nodded slowly. Soul took his boxers off her and laid her down on the couch. "If you want me to stop, just tell me and I will."

She nodded again and he pressed his thumb down on the skin covering her clit and Maka bit back a moan. He took his middle finger and rubbed the slick wetness around her opening before slowly inserting it inside her. He was able to get it in surprisingly easy even though she was so tight, so he pulled out a little and tried for a second finger. It was slightly harder but Maka didn't look to be in any pain or discomfort so he pushed them both all the way in and wiggled it up and down until he found the spot that made her take a sharp intake of breath.

"Yes, right there," she said, so quietly he barely heard it. But he had heard it, so he moved his fingers up and down and occasionally in and out quickly, each time hitting that spot, until she clenched and put her hands over her mouth to muffle the scream that followed.

Soul gave one last wiggle and pulled his fingers out. "Satisfied?"

Maka could do nothing but nod. Soul wasn't ready to stand yet, but his fingers were covered in her juices so after a moment of looking at them, he stuck them in his mouth and licked her taste off them.

"You taste pretty good," he said with a smirk. Maka blushed and hid her face in her shirt, which she had grabbed off the ground. Soul laughed and leaned back into the couch. Maka sat up and moved towards him.

"Can I..." she hesitated. "Can I help you now?"

Soul blinked back at her. "Well, um, if you want? Honestly I wasn't expecting anything, especially since it's your first time."

"It's yours too isn't it?"

"Well yea, but I just wanted you to feel good, don't feel like you have to return it. It wasn't exactly difficult to finish you off." he said with a wink.

Maka shook her head. "No, I want to. I'm sorry if I'm not much good, the only experience I have is what I learned from watching po-" she stopped and her hands flew to cover her mouth, eyes wide.

"Watching what?"

"Nothing." she squeaked and leaned over to pull of his pants.

He stopped her by grabbing her hands. "No, what were you going to say?"

Maka looked down at her lap and whispered "Porn."

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that."

Maka hit him on the head. "You heard me!"

Jeez, no need to get violent." Soul said, rubbing his head. "I just can't believe you of all people watch porn."

"Well, it started with reading erotic novels but eventually that wasn't enough. I needed more than just my imagination."

"Maka," Soul said, holding her chin so that she was looking at him. "That's really hot. Plus, I'm still a virgin too. The foreign hands are going to feel amazing so don't worry if it's not perfect. I'll help you along like you did telling me where it was best."

She smiled, nodded, and helped him pull off his pants. He was fully hard and Maka's eyes widened. He wasn't huge but still fairly well endowed. She guessed 6.5 to 7 inches. She took her hand and wrapped it around the shaft moving her hand up and down slightly. Soul let out a heavy sigh of content, so she moved her hand more. Her other hand stroked the inside of his thigh and moved its way to his balls which she played with lightly, earning her a moan from Soul. Feeling more confident, she put her head down and licked his balls lightly.

"Oh god yes, " Soul said quietly, head leaning back on the couch cushions. Maka moved up and licked a single stroke up his shaft and to his tip. She swirled her tongue around the tip and Soul bucked his hips slightly. Taking a deep breath, she took the head in her mouth and bobbed up and down, going father each time.

"Fuck, Maka," Soul said, grabbing onto the side of the couch to resist grabbing her head. With one final bob she took his whole length in her mouth, then pulled back up off him. She started using her hand again, stroking up and down in synch with her mouth which took just enough of him in to get Soul to curse every so often and his legs to flex, tightening around Maka.

Suddenly, Soul made a noise that sounded a bit pained. "Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" Maka asked sitting up.

"It's fine. Just be careful of your teeth."

"Oh, I'm sorry Soul!" she said.

He pulled her up and gave her a kiss on the lips, then one on the head. "It's completely alright. It's your first time and you're doing really well otherwise."

She nodded, then continued what she had been doing before, being mindful of her teeth. Soul's breathing became more erratic and Maka had to hold his legs down to keep him from bringing his hips up.

"Oh shit, Maka, I'm gonna cum." Soul said, trying to pull her head up. She swatted his hand away and continued to go down on him until her let out a strangled moan. She felt the warm liquid in her mouth, and when she felt his member stop twitching, she pulled herself off and swallowed.

She wiped her mouth off with the back of her hand, and seeing Soul looking at her with a bewildered expression she said, "What?"

"You know I was trying to pull your head off so you wouldn't have to do that right?"

"Yea , I know that. I figured it made the most sense. It's not like it's poison, it's actually been scientifically proven to be a good thing. Plus, it leaves less of a mess this way."

Soul pulled her down to him and kissed her passionately despite what she had just had in her mouth. When he broke the kiss he said "You really are something else Maka."

Her only response was a smile and a kiss to the cheek. She put the shirt and boxers back on, snuggling into Soul who wrapped his arms firmly around her waist and the two of them fell asleep on the couch to the sound of the television.

**That's all folks! That's the end! I may have a little one shot to follow it up if I ever feel like getting around to it but as for Moonlight Sonata, we're done! **

**I really hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it, and I want to thank you for all your reviews! They make me so happy to reaaaaad! **


End file.
